


After

by calesinlove



Series: After!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby!Sam, Castiel Comforts Dean, Dean Has Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, John kills himself, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calesinlove/pseuds/calesinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mary's death, John Winchester decided to leave his 20 year-old son Dean to fend for himself and his baby brother Sam, for good. Now, 2 years later, Dean still struggles with that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

**Author's Note:**

> This work includes John killing himself via booze and pills. If this is triggering in any way, please dont read.

The shrill cries of baby Sammy woke Dean up in the middle of the night. Looking at the clock, the flashing green numbers saying 2:43. Sighing, Dean reluctantly climbs out of bed, rubbing a hand through his dirty blonde hair. . Ever since Mary died a few months ago, the 20 year-old had moved back in with John to help out with the bills and grieving. Bobby was kind enough to give him a job and a way to support his father, who was flat out drunk half the time. For that, Dean was very grateful. He walks into the living room, looking for the baby crib, intent on rocking the newborn back to sleep so he can get a few more hours before he had to get up and go to the garage before Bobby yelled at him again for being late. But before he could, he was distracted by his father.

John Winchester was laid flat on his back in a pool of vomit. An almost-finished bottle of vodka and an empty bottle of pills were there as well, but that didn't register with Dean. All he saw were his eyes, once a warm brown were now dull and dead, staring at the ceiling for the rest of time. Dean stands there, frozen until he remembers Sammy. The baby was still screaming and Dean quickly steps around John, mindful of his now-deceased fathers head, and picks up Sammy, bouncing and rocking the boy in his arms as he tried to keep his tears at bay.  
“Hey. Shh shhh shh. Its okay Sammy. Everythings okay.” Dean sobs, grasping his baby brother tightly as the tears finally spill and his cries join Sammy’s.

______________________________________________________________________________

Dean

Dean hears his name being called through the fuzziness of sleep, but he can’t reach it.

Dean!

He opens his eyes and all he sees is blue and all he feels is warm. He blinks a few times and realizes the blue and the warmth is his boyfriend, Cas, leaning over him and attempting to wake him up. Dean sits up and Cas follows, turning on the lamp beside the bed.

“Why’d you wake me up, Cas?” Dean asks, rubbing a hand over his face, feeling a strange wetness the he hadn't noticed.

“You were crying,” Cas answers, vaguely to his boyfriends face. “Was it John?”

Dean simply nods. Cas, after a moment, turns off the lamp and lays back down, and gently pushed Dean to do the same. After a few bumped noses and jammed elbows, they were cuddled together nicely. Dean lay on his back with Cas’ arms wrapped around his middle, his head on Dean’s shoulder. Deans arms were loosely around Cas and they both let out a contented sigh. Cas was the first to break the comfortable silence.

“Its been 2 years. I'm sorry it haunts you as much as it does.”

All Dean says is, “Thats what I've got you for. To chase away anything that haunts me.”

Cas replies with a kiss on his chest and they both start to drift to sleep, grateful that Sammy had grown past the waking-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night-crying stage and was moving on to the picky-eater stage.

But that doesn't mean it just stopped. “WAAAA!!!”

Cas chuckles. “I swear that boy will be the death of me. You go back to bed, I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

Dean grunts in agreement and lets Cas walk into Sammy’s room. After a moment, he follows, intent on checking with Cas. But he pauses in the doorway.

Cas is standing in the middle of the room, bouncing Sammy and humming. The baby slowly but surely stops crying and drifts off again. Cas places him in the crib and rotates, jumping slightly at Dean. Cas starts to open his mouth to speak, but Dean cuts him off.

“I love you. So much.” Cas walks over and gently kisses Dean. They walk back to their shared bedroom, hand in hand, mindful of the past but looking towards the future.


End file.
